


Seamless

by Pandir



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Big Bro Stan AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some nice warm stoned sex, Substance Abuse, sort of roadtrip AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: Ford is straddling him, his smile a bit wide in a way that’s cute, his still rounder, softer features flushed. “Stan”, Ford says, and his tongue seems to take just a second longer to wrap itself around the name. “Let me tell you a secret."Some age gap stancest smut with both of them being high af in some run down motel room in the middle of nowhere.





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> Basically a roadtrip au in which mullet Stan takes care of teen Ford ((* Ford is de-aged due to messing with a time spell to undo his mistakes and Bill jumbled his memories as part of a deal with Stan))
> 
> So Stan has now pretty easily slipped into his new role of a very protective “older” brother and is determined to do what it takes for Ford to never leave him again. It’s them against the world, always on the move, trying to save up for a boat eventually to find treasure n babes.

Ford is straddling him, his smile a bit wide in a way that’s cute, his still rounder, softer features flushed. “Stan”, Ford says, and his tongue seems to take just a second longer to wrap itself around the name. Stan grins, but it’s fond. “Yeah?”

“Let me tell you a secret”, Ford announces with an air of utter seriousness. His intent wavers slightly as he doesn’t immediately find the right balance when he leans down, supporting himself with both hands on Stan’s shoulders. Ford hovers awkwardly while he tries to remember his train of thought again. Stan can feel how his dick presses against Ford’s insides, how Ford tightens around him as his body bends, and maybe that’s what really made Ford lose track. He moans softly, close to Stan’s ear, and a pleasant shiver runs down Stan’s spine. Gets him every time.

“I like how full I feel with your cock inside me”, Ford confesses, his slightly stilted words thick and blurred. He never learned how to not smoke too fast, he’s always too impatient.

Stan laughs. “Shit, you’re  _horny_  when you’re high, kid.”

But Ford seems to mean what he’s saying and to be very content with staying like this, bent so low he’s almost lying on top of Stan’s broad chest and careful not to move too much so Stan’s dick won’t slide out.

Ford’s lips are brushing against Stan’s neck and he’s drooling a little as his mouth moves. “S’ nice. Makes it all fall into place.”

That is what makes Stan’s breath hitch and his chest swell with something so strong, he can’t possibly name it. He wraps his arms around the smaller frame of his brother, holding him close as he listens to his deep, slow breathing. Ford nuzzles against him, and even though Ford isn’t guarded around him, this kind of relaxed, uninhibited affection is rare. Right now, Ford is not awkward or stiff, but all soft and pliant in Stan’s arms, his edges smoothed out.

Ford chuckles, quietly. “Feels like I’m melting into you”, he mumbles, and there’s an odd fascination in his voice, as if he was observing a very peculiar phenomenon.

Stan holds him tighter, pressing his brother’s chest against his own, burying his face in Ford’s hair. As their breathing aligns, Stan’s palms flush against Ford’s sweaty skin and Ford’s mouth wet and hot against Stan’s neck, the moment seems to extend infinitely, like something that will always, forever be true.


End file.
